listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Child's Play
Child's Play is a horror film series featuring a killer doll named Chucky. Before the films # Vivian Van Pelt - Strangled by Charles Lee Ray, then dumped into the lake. # Daniel Pierce - Drowned by Charles Lee Ray. # Tiffany's Mother - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 1 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 2 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 3 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 4 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 5 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 6 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 7 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 8 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 9 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 10 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 11 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 12 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 13 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 14 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 15 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. # Unknown Victim 16 - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. Child's Play #'Charles Lee Ray' - Shot by Mike Norris. He used a voodoo ritual at the time of his death to transfer his soul into a doll, and now goes by the name Chucky. #Maggie "Margaret" Peterson - Hit in the head by Chucky with a hammer, and fell out the window #'Eddie "Edward" Caputo' - Fired his gun, unaware that Chucky had turned up the gas in the house, so the gunshot caused an explosion that killed Eddie. #John Simonsen - Killed when Chucky stabbed a voodoo doll of him. #'Dr. Ardmore' - Killed when Chucky placed an electric device on his head and fried him. #'Chucky' - Shot in the heart by Mike Norris.* *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Child's Play 2 #Technician - Electrocuted by the device that was putting Chucky back together, when it became electrified due to Chucky coming back to life #Mattson - Suffocated by Chucky with a plastic wrap. #'Miss Kettlewell' - Beaten to death by Chucky with a yardstick. #'Phillip Simpson' - Tripped by Chucky with a hook, then sent falling over the stairs, breaking his neck. #'Joanne Simpson' - Throat slit off-screen by Chucky. #Grace Poole - Stabbed in the stomach by Chucky. #Technician - Stabbed in the eyes by machines that puts eyes into Good Guys dolls after being slashed in the cheek by Chucky. #'Chucky' - Air hose shoved into his mouth by Kyle, causing his head to explode.* *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Child's Play 3 #'Christopher Sullivan' - Strangled by Chucky with a yoyo. #Garbage Man - Crushed inside the trash compactor of his garbage truck, when Chucky turned it on. #Colonel Cochrane - Suffered from a heart attack when Chucky was attacking him (much to Chucky's surprise since the death was not intended) #'Sgt. Botnick' - Throat slit by Chucky with a sharp razor. #'Cadet Lt. Col. Brett C. Shelton' - Accidentally shot by Major Rawlings, who was oblivious that Chucky had replaced the paintball rounds of the guns with live rounds. #Harold Whitehurst - Jumped onto a grenade thrown by Chucky to absorb the explosion and sacrificed himself to save everyone else. #Security Guard - Shot in the head by Chucky off-screen. #'Chucky' - Shot by Andy, ripping his arm off, then hand cut off and thrown into a giant fan, slicing him to pieces.* *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Bride of Chucky #'Robert Bailey' - Throat slit by Tiffany. #Damien Baylock - Smothered by Chucky with a pillow. #'Tiffany' - Electrocuted in the bathtub by Chucky throwing a TV into it. He then transferred her soul into a doll. #'Officer Norton' - Killed when Chucky set fire to the fuel tank of his car to make it explode. #'Chief Warren Kincaid' - Stabbed multiple times by Chucky. #'Russell' - Killed when Tiffany threw a champagne bottle at the mirror ceiling, causing the mirror shards to fall and kill them both in cold blood. #'Diane' - Killed when Tiffany threw a champagne bottle at the mirror ceiling, causing the mirror shards to fall and kill both of them in cold blood. #David Plummens - Hit by a truck, destroying him in a bloody explosion. (Accident) #Unnamed Man - Shot in the head off-screen by Chucky or Tiffany. #Unnamed Woman - Shot in the head off-screen by Chucky or Tiffany. #Unnamed Gravedigger - Shot by Chucky. #'Tiffany' - Stabbed by Chucky, but survived long enough to give birth to Glen/Glenda.* #'Chucky' - Shot in the heart by Jade.* #Lt. Preston - Killed by Glen/Glenda. Debatable. *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Between Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky # Lifeguard - Buried alive in the sand. #Taxi Driver - Ran over by taxi. #Citizen #1 - Ran over by bus. #Citizen #2 - Hung from tower by rope. #Citizen #3 - Arms cut off and fell off cliff. #Citizen #4 - Either hack apart, or arms and legs hanging out of twine ball. Seed of Chucky #Claudia's Father - Stabbed by Glen, then fell down the staircase. (Dream) #Claudia's Mother - Neck broken by Glen. (Dream) #Tony Gardner - Decapitated by Chucky and Tiffany with a string. #Britney Spears - Her car was rammed by Chucky's car, and fell over a cliff and exploded in a ball of flame. #'Pete Peters' - Upon seeing Glen (whose intent was not to kill him but rather to save him from Chucky), backed into a shelf with chemicals on it, and a jar of sulfuric acid fell on his face and burned it. #'Redman' - Gutted by Tiffany like a salmon. #Martha Stewart - Executed off screen. This is mentioned in one scene. #Victim #1 - Killed-off screen by Chucky by hitting him in the head with a machete. His body was shown in the closet. #Victim #2 - Killed-off screen by Chucky, stabbing him in the back with a knife. His body was shown in the closet. #Victim #3 - Killed off-screen by Chucky, strangling him with plastic. His body was shown in the closet. #Joan - Set on fire by Glenda, causing her to fall over the edge of the second floor. #Stanley - Knife thrown at him by Chucky. #'Tiffany' - Hit in the head by Chucky with an axe, but was able to transfer her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body at the last second. #Jennifer Tilly - Tiffany's soul was transferred into her body. #'Chucky' - Dismembered and then decapitated by Glen with an axe and truely survived. #Baby boy - Glen's soul transferred into his body off-screen by Tiffany. #Baby girl - Glenda's soul transferred into her body off-screen by Tiffany. #Fulvia - Beaten to death by Tiffany using the Tiffany doll. Glen is possibly chocked to death by Chucky. Curse of Chucky #Sarah Pierce - Stabbed to death off-screen by Chucky. #Man 1 - Killed when Chucky caused the car to crash. #Man 2 - Killed when Chucky caused the car to crash. #Father Frank - Killed by Chucky with rat poison, causing him to crash his car and get decapitated on its roof. #Jill Taylor - Electrocuted by Chucky knocking a bucket of water over which touches her feet and an electric plug. #'Barbara Pierce' - Eye gouged out by Chucky. #'Ian Pierce' - Lower jaw cut off by Chucky with an axe. #'Officer Stanton' - Throat slit by Tiffany. #Alice's grandmother - Suffocated to death off-screen by Chucky with a plastic wrap. #Alice Pierce - Killed off-screen by a victim when Chucky possessed her. #'Chucky' - Shot to death by his nemesis Andy "Andrew" Barclay.* *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Between Curse of Chucky and Cult of Chucky # Baby Joshua - Smothered to death by Madeleine, who was then sent to the mental institution. Cult of Chucky # Angela - Wrists slit off-screen by Chucky #1. # Claire - Decapitated by falling glass, caused by Chucky #1. # Madeleine - Piece of spine pulled out of her mouth by Chucky #2, choking her to death. # Nurse Carlos - Stabbed repeatedly by all 3 Chuckies, also cutting his stomach open. # Security Guard - Throat slit by Tiffany. # Dr. Foley - Stomped in the head repeatedly by Chucky #1, who was possessing Nica. # Nurse Ashley - Drilled in the abdomen off-screen by Chucky #2. # Malcolm - Drilled in the head by Chucky #2. # 'Chucky #3 '- Stomped in the head repeatedly by Andy Barclay. Chucky in Space To be confirmedCategory:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Video games Category:Films